


Motors and Magic

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but then flipped it on its head and removed the humans, if you're wondering what this universe is like it's like if I took Artemis Fowl, y'know it's not a great comparison if I think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: Just fluffy, domestic, slice-of-life DNF. In a heavily detailed fairy world. No I'm not procrastinating.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	Motors and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Bookworm. 
> 
> **Hmm?**
> 
> You might be having an anxiety attack, why don't we distract from it by taking this unconventional fairy AU with way too much world-building you designed a few months ago and fixing the first chapter you wrote so it fits this ship you like?
> 
> **I like the way you think, Other Me. Let's do it.**

“Dream, you really should stop this. You’re going to get caught sooner or later.”

“Oh, stop being such a worrywart, George. The racetrack’s completely empty at this time of night. No one ever sees me.”

“You could still have an accident. And no one would find you. Or if you could still crawl away and find a healer, they’d know immediately how you’d gotten injured.”

“Relax, I know the track by heart, I’m not going to crash. And I can heal myself just fine.”

“You can heal minor injuries. Like a scraped knee. Not a broken back. We’re Level Ones, for crying out loud. Do you even know how fast those wings of yours go?”

“I clocked in at 84 miles an hour last week. These are my best set yet.”

“You’re going that fast on wings built from junkyard parts? What if they break?”

“Then I’ll repair them. They’re not going to come apart in mid-air.” He shrugged the wings in question off his shoulders, giving the mechanical pack a loving pat. “I want to enter a derby across town next week.”

“Level Ones can’t race, Dream. Only fairies Level Three or higher can even sign up.”

“Then I’ll go by a different name. Not too hard.”

“Are you crazy? What if you’re recognized? You’ll be thrown in prison for sure!”

“That’s why I’m going across town, to Dragon Street. No one knows me down there. It’ll be fine.”

“There’s no dissuading you, is there?”

“Nope.” He stashed the wings in the back of the coat closet and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. “So, did you bring me anything to tinker with tonight?”

“It’s on the table. Had a heck of a time smuggling it out.” 

Dream walked over to have a look at the tiny engine resting on the polished wood, a beautiful little machine no longer than his pinky finger and plated with bronze. It looked rather out of place in their homey little apartment. He examined it with fascination.

“It’s wonderful. The intricacy is amazing. Some kind of power tool?”

“The motor from a pair of automated garden shears. It’s got a lifting spell infused in the casing. Please be careful with it, I have to have it back by tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t worry, I will be. When have I ever broken one of these?”

“Two years ago, that toaster you took apart never made it back together again. I nearly got fired from the repair shop.”

“Of course you’d remember that. I have more experience now. Plus you didn’t warn me that it had a burning charm on it. That was a one time thing!”

“Okay, okay, that’s fair. Don’t be reckless, though.”

“I’m never reckless.”

“Says the fairy who spends more time illegally flying than at his actual job.”

“Flying isn't reckless, it’s adventurous. There’s a difference.”

“It scares me sometimes, though. I don’t want my boyfriend to wreck his entire life for the sake of an adrenaline rush. And now you want to go off and enter an actual race-”

“Flying is what I love,” Dream told him, gently cutting off his worried tangent before he could work himself into a tizzy. “I want to be able to do what I want with my life. I’m not going to live out my entire 200-year existence as the servant of some Level Six who treats me like dirt. But the only thing I love more than flying is you.” He kissed George’s cheek. “So I’m careful.”

He flushed scarlet and pressed a kiss to his forehead in return, pulling him into a warm hug. 

“I love you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I won’t be.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

“Thank you. Really. Most fairies would have turned me in by now.”

“I could never. Besides, I’m an accomplice now, what with bringing home gadgets we’re not even supposed to touch.”

“Thanks for that, too.”

“Speaking of which, we got a glowing review from the owner of that mechanical duster you looked at last week. He said it’s twice as quiet.”

A mischievous sparkle glinted in his eye. “Well, I couldn’t possibly have had anything to do with that.”

“Why, did you think I was implying that?”

“Oh, of course not.”

“Don’t forget to oil your wings. If I can’t stop you, I’ll at least make sure you’re going to do it properly.”

“I won’t forget. Now you should get to bed so you’re not crankier than usual tomorrow morning.”

“I will have you know I was an absolute angel this morning.”

“An angel who forgot his tram pass and griped about it all day.”

“Well you’d be grumpy too if you had to walk a half mile home in the rain.”

Dream grinned and tapped his nose. “Just teasing. Good night, George.”

“Good night, Dream.”

* * *

“Hey, wake up.”

Dream groaned and stretched. His cheek hurt. He cracked open one eye and heaved a sigh. He’d fallen asleep at his workbench again. His wing pack sat on the table in front of him, the back panel removed and parts of it scattered all over the place.

“You’re going to be late,” George murmured. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re going to be late for work. You know how impatient your boss gets.” He kissed Dream’s cheek, and he smiled at his boyfriend, still not completely awake. George giggled a little. “That gear left an imprint on your cheek.”

“It did?”

“Engineer inside and out now.”

“Ha ha. Thanks for letting me know.”

“I’m on my way out. There’s hot chocolate on the stove if you want some.”

“Thanks. Have a good day.”

“You too. Hope your boss isn’t too much of a pill today.”

“Me too. I had just about enough of him yesterday. Got your tram pass?”

“Yup. Are you taking the tram today too?”

“Yeah. I’ll catch the next one.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Dream shook himself awake as George closed the door behind him, focused on getting some food in his body and waking up the rest of the way. Sipping a cup of still-warm hot chocolate, he examined his cheek in the mirror. A clear imprint of a gear about an inch in diameter stood out on his freckled skin. He could always wait for it to go away on its own, by why waste the chance?

Putting the mug down on the counter, he closed his eyes and channeled his magic, directing power into his fingertips and thinking of healing. His fingers lit up with a soft green light, silhouetting the bones in his hand as the light spread down his palm and lit it from the inside. He stroked his cheek, watching in delight as the imprint vanished under his touch. 

As a Level One, he couldn’t do much magic, but he loved doing spells whenever he got the chance. Everything about magic fascinated him, which was why he loved it when George brought home enchanted objects for him to study. Figuring out what triggered the activation of spells and how they operated was almost as fun for him as flying was. 

Occasionally, he could even replicate some of the weaker spells, which is why they had a saucer the size of a thimble tucked away in the back of a drawer and a lightbulb that never went out. He could never replicate the really complex spells, since he had never been trained in anything but the most basic magic, but he had a knack for figuring out enchantments. 

The glow in his fingers faded as the imprint did, and a quick glance at the clock caused him to gulp down the rest of his chocolate in an instant and rush to get ready. It was later than he thought it was. Grabbing his tram pass and apron, he ran out the door, hoping fervently there was a shuttle already at the station. He really couldn’t afford to be late again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I wrote a while ago to fit with a much longer story, and I likely will not be turning it into one for quite some time, so you guys can have it instead! Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
